Propose
by kimixlurd12
Summary: Si dungu Jongin tak akan pernah peka kalau berhubungan dengan keseriusan. Kyungsoo harus apa dong? Dia cape di gantungin :( / KAISOO slight CHANBAEK/Bahasa ga baku/YAOI/rated T/OOC
1. Chapter 1

a.n : Hallo! Gue kimxlurd ini dia persembahan ff gue yang pertama di akun ini, mungkin ini bakal jadi ff perdana gua setelah bertahun-tahun ga nulis, bukan-bukan , ini ga alay percaya sama gua! Gua emang udah bertahun-tahun ga nulis lagi karna suatu alasan dan gua ga tau tulisan gua kali ini bakal bagus apa engga karna well gua udah kehilangan feel buat nulis. Bukan apa-apa, gua buat ini cuma kangen, gue kangen nulis kaisoo (karna dulu gua author ff kaisoo) kangen moment mereka, dan kangen kalian/? Ya gua tau kaga ada yang kangen gua haha. Oke basa basinya kebanyakan, yaudah nih gua kasih ff twoshoot (gua ga yakin twoshoot, karna gua ga ahli dalam bidang itu) buat yang sama-sama rindu Kaisoo kaya gua selamat berimajinasi ria.

Oh ya, gua itu author nakamura11 (kalo ada yang tau wkwk).

dozo~

.

.

.

Warn : bahasa kadang baku kadang engga yah~

Kyungsoo menatap kesal laki-laki tampan di depannya. Sedangkan Jongin, yang ditatap hanya senyum gaje sambil nunjukin wajah seribu tampannya yang dikira bakal mempan buat luluhin hati pororonya.

"kyungsoo, maaf yah buing-bu—"

"ga akan mempan lagi jongin" dan mata bulat itu hampir saja menghancurkan kejantanan Jongin. Bukan bukan! Bukan kejantanan yang disana tapi naluri jantan arkh! Terserah.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap si laki-laki yang mengaku TOP di depannya ini. Ia kesal bukan main dan tak habis pikir dengan isi otak si jongin yang sialnya ga setampan wajahnya.

Sedangkan si dungu ini kembali tersenyum bodoh menatap balik kyungsoo yang katanya makin hari makin cantik itu.

"hhh" yang mungil menghela napas tanda pasrah. _'mungkin ini keputusan yang tepat'_ gumamanya sebelum menatap sendu wajah tampan di depannya.

"Aku kesel banget sama kamu, benar-benar kesel jongin. Aku ga pernah sekesel ini. Mungkin, kalo kamu kaya gini terus, aku makin ga yakin. Apa bener kamu cinta sama aku, atau itu hanya khayalan yang udah aku buat tanpa sadar"

Dan di detik yang sama Jongin seakan kebakaran jenggot, dia melotot dan itu benar-benar pelototan yang paling lebar selama hidupnya. Hatinya seakan di peras tiba-tiba.

"apa?!" bilang saja jongin alay karna baru kali ini ia mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut kissable pacarnya ini. Ia shock berat, apa katanya? Tidak mencintainya?

"hahaha, kyungsoo kamu bercanda ya. Kamu ragu sama aku? hahaha" Jongin memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki, apa-apaan ini april fools udah lewat lama banget kaleeeee.

"hahaha! Kyungsoo, kamu masih ragu kalau aku cinta sama kamu? Apa selama 7 tahun ini cinta aku gak ada artinya? Apa aku masih kurang? Kamu jangan gitu dong, candaan kamu ga lucu hahaha" Jongin tertawa sebentar sebelum akhirnya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo yang udah berasap di depannya. Apa? Jongin ga salah kan? Dia cuma panik.

"hhh" well ini ke 12 kalinya kyungsoo menghela nafasnya hari ini.

"kyungsoo, kamu kenapa?" Jongin menarik kedua tangan kyungsoo untuk digenggamnya. Kenapa pacar tercintanya jadi seperti ini?

"jongin" dan jongin buru-buru menatap si cantik di depannya.

"justru itu yang pengen aku tanyain, apa 7 tahun ini belum cukup?" Jongin pelongo tiba-tiba. Kalo Kyungsoo? Rasanya dia pengen panggang otong jongin sekarang. Eits kyungsoo maennya otong-otongan.

"maksud kamu?" dan kyungsoo saat itu juga merasa benar-benar ingin melakukan hal di atas, tapi kalo itu benar-benar di lakukan masa depannya bersama jongin bagaimana.

Oke-oke mungkin ia harus melakukan jurus terakhir. Ia menatap mata jongin lekat-lekat. Jongin kok punya firasat yang tidak-tidak yah.

"kapan kamu mau bersedia ketemu orang tua aku?"

"hah? Apa?" liatlah si dungu itu. Tuh kan bener.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Arg ia bisa gila kalau seperti ini.

"jongin, kapan kamu mau lamar aku?"

Dan saat itu juga petir cinta—eaa—berhasil menghancurkan otak mesum jongin yang kini bengong natap kyungsoo.

Apa? Lamar?

TBC

Gimana-gimana? Ini baru prolog, gua ga tau ini bagus apa engga, tapi gua bakal lanjut kalo kalian minta lanjut, gua ga minta review banyak-banyak tapi semoga gua bisa buat kaisoo shipper bahagia. See you~


	2. Chapter 2

Ini udah keseribu kalinya Baekhyun nenangin si penguin yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya. Ia memutar kembali matanya disaat si mata belo kembali mengucapkan kata-kata _"aku kesal pada jongin, baekhyun huweee"_. Ya, dia tau kalau kyungsoo kesel sama jongin tapi kalau kesel ya ga usah nangis juga. Menje banget deh. Baekhyun sih pengen bales kaya gitu tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat kasian juga sahabat dari oroknya ini. Lagi pula siapa yang gak kesel kalo udah pacaran selama bertahun-tahun tapi ga pernah di ajak serius. Baekhyun yang baru 4 tahun aja udah di lamar sama si caplang. Lah ini si item, nyinggung pernikahan aja engga sama sekali.

"Bego emang si jongin mah" itu kalimat yang udah baekhyun ulang-ulang kaya kaset rusak.

"hiks engga, jongin ga bego hiks" dan itu jawaban kyungsoo setiap baekhyun keluarin kalimat itu. gimana baekhyun ga kesel coba?

"hhh, kyung. Coba sini dengerin aku dulu" Kyungsoo keluarin semua ingusnya di tisu abis itu natap baekhyun yang ngekek pelan liat wajah merahnya.

Hadu ini orang kenapa mirip banget cimol setdah.

"kamu tau, aku sebenernya ga bisa sebijaksana kamu kalo lagi kasih nasehat. Tapi semoga ini bantu kamu buat bisa berpikir jernih lagi" Kyungsoo cuma manggut-manggut sambil liatin muka menor baekhyun.

Salah? Engga, emang si baekhyun suka pake make up ganjen menor-menor di kostan mereka. Dasar bottomnya caplang emang gitu.

"kyungie, aku rasa jongin itu bukannya ga cinta lagi sama kamu. Tapi dia cuma butuh waktu buat nentuin momen yang pas buat iket hubungan kalian lebih serius lagi. Well sebenernya masalah kalian udah pacaran lama atau engganya bukan jadi alat ukur deh. Buktinya aku yang baru 4 tahun aja undah bisa serius. Ini tuh tentang keseriusan bukan tentang lamanya kalian berhubungan. Kalo misal jongin belum serius, yaudah kamu tinggal tunggu. Percayain aja semuanya ke laki-laki"

"tapi kita juga laki-laki byun"

Rasanya Baekhyun pengen kenyot pipi kyungsoo. Kok kzl ya?

"ya,ya oke serahkan aja sama para top. Biarkan bottom tinggal terima jadi" senyum kotak baekhyun cukup buat kyungsoo berpikir ulang.

Iya, bener juga, mungkin 7 tahun ini mereka belum bener-bener saling memahami satu sama lain, masih harus belajar lebih dewasa. Lagi pula, nikah itu bukan hal yang main-main.

Kyungsoo menatap senang wajah baekhyun dan kembali membersihkan hidungnya yang berlendir.

"iya, kamu bener baek. Tapi aku ragu, kamu tau kan, jongin kaya gimana. Dia ga akan pernah bisa peka kalo aku ga desek dia kaya kemarin. Aku udah berkali kali ajak dia ketemuan sama orang tua aku, tapi selalu aja ada alesan yang ga masuk akal. Gimana aku ga khawatir coba"

Baekhyun kembali ngelus-ngelus sayang pipi tembem di depannya. Argg dibikin sop cimol juga nih/?

"eum, gimana kalo misal kamu tanya dan ajak dia lagi. Kan kemarin kamu udah desek dia, siapa tau dia berubah pikiran. Tapi kalo misal dia masih plongo kaya orang bego, potong otongnya, kita barbaequan di rumah aku"

Well, si byun ini sebenernya ga bantu-bantu amat.

Tapi ya bolehlah. Bukan! Siapa yang bilang boleh potong otongnya jongin, tapi boleh juga rencananya ARGG!

"hahahahah! Oke! Kita barbaquean! hahahaha"

Sebenernya kyungsoo juga ga pinter-pinter amat.

.

.

.

"hhh"

"hmmm,hhhh"

"hmm"

"HHHHH"

Coba itu liat si ganteng, kasian lagi meratapi nasib. Itu jongin, gembel banget mukanya. Kenapa? Karna dia ga bisa tidur dari kemarin gara-gara insiden mencekam—ya katanya sih gitu— yang menimpa hubungannya dengan kyungsoo.

"hhh" lagi, dia menghela napasnya. Dari tadi dia cuma melongo gonta-ganti posisi duduk sampe si ganteng 2 yang lagi elus-elus kameranya natap heran sohib SMPnya ini.

Chanyeol si ganteng 2, akhirnya ga tahan sama muka gembel sohibnya yang minta dibully itu, "jong kenapa?"

Jongin yang di panggil, lirik si chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya dan setelahnya kembali menghela napas natap kakinya. Haduh syedih amat sih. Kasian kasian kasian.

"halah, kenapa lu jadi mellow begini jong, kenapa lagi sama kyungsoo?" liat tuh muka melasnya. Masyallah, chanyeol tau sohibnya ini baperan tapi ga usah masang muka pengen minta tendang gitu dong.

"lu udah lamar baekhyun kan ya?" Chanyeol natap Jongin sambil ngakak bentar, aduh ini monster.

"hahaha, iya napa? Perasaan gua udah cerita. Kenapa lu tiba-tiba nanya begituan? Biasanya lu kaga peduli" Jongin ngambil kamera yang chanyeol bersihin tadi, dan mencet mencet tombol ga jelas.

"kyungsoo minta di lamar" dan Chanyeol melongo bentar sebelum ngakak kenceng sampe rumah roboh, boong.

"si anying diem, lu hina gua atau apa?!" jongin bête parah, heh dia lagi bener-bener galau, kenapa ini raksasa malah ngakak kaya orang gila.

"hahahah! Oke sori sori, jadi karena itu lu dateng malem malem ke rumah gua cuma buat bengong kaya orang abis dicium mimi peri?" jongin pasang wajah mesem, haduh si ganteng 1 lagi galau ga boleh asal ngomong nih.

"terus kenapa emang kalo kyungsoo minta lamar?" Chanyeol jalan ngambil jus di kulkas, biar asiq curhat-curhatannya.

"gua ngerasa belom siap buat acara begituan" jongin nelen ludahnya sambil garuk garuk kepala.

Well, untuk para ledies dan uke-uke di luar sana. Semua laki-laki didunia ini juga manusia yang punya kekurangan, ga semua laki-laki punya keberanian setinggi gunung dan seluas samudra kaya apa yang di kira kalian-kalian. Mereka juga butuh perjuangan buat berani. Jadi hargailah setiap langkah yang mereka buat.

Tsaaahhh

"gua masih belum kepikiran bisa bawa kyungsoo kejalan yang bener" jong lu udah jalan ke arah yang salah betewe. "apa gua salah ya yeol?"

Chanyeol natap serius sohibnya dan berdehem sebentar, oke sekarang jongin lagi butuh hyungnya.

"lu ga salah jong, kadang kita yang kuat perkasa juga masih punya keraguan, apa lagi masalah menyangkut pasangan. Lu tau, dulu sebelum gua lamar baekhyun gua juga sempet kepikiran, dan rasanya gua dikit lagi mau gila. Tapi, karna gua percaya baekhyun juga cinta gua dan gua udah cinta mati sama dia ya gua yakin seratus persen dia bakal terima gua"

Jongin berfikir keras, dia ngerti apa yang di omongin chanyeol, tapi apa dia bisa ngelakuin hal yang sama?

"tapi yeol, lu tau gua orangnya ragu-ragu"

Sekarang chanyeol yang hela napas.

"hhh, coba gua tanya, lu cinta mati sama kyungsoo kan?"

Jongin ngangguk.

"lu ga mau kehilangan dia kan?"

Jongin ngangguk lagi.

"lu mau lindungin dia kan?"

Ngangguk lagi.

"anying jangan ngangguk aja bege"

Jongin ngangguk . kok rasanya chanyeol pengen barbaequan otong jongin. Hasrat dari mana ini?

"eh eh? Ahaha iya iya yeol pasti 1000 persen! gila aja lu gua kaga cinta mati sama kyungsoo"

Chanyeol ga jadi marah, jongin cuma nyengir-nyengir.

"kalo gitu apa yang bikin lu ragu?"

Jongin kembali serius, apa? Apa yang bikin dia ragu? Dia udah jelas-jelas percaya kyungsoo dan begitupun sebaliknya, dia jelas-jelas udah cinta mati sama pororonya dan begitupun sebaliknya, dia jelas-jelas pengen masa depannya di lengkapi sama kyungsoo kyungsoo dan kyungsoo, tapi apa yang bikin dia ragu?

"gua takut"

Dan itu kalimat terakhir sebelum chanyeol geplak kepala jongin pake gelas di tangannya.

"sht! Sakit bego"

"si anying gua baru tau ada laki-laki macem elu" Chanyeol naro gelas kosongnya di washtafel dan kembali duduk di samping jongin, waduh ini sohibnya kudu di rukiyah. Kemasukan setan kemayu kayaknya.

"lu takut ga bisa bawa kyungsoo ke jalan yang bener? Lu takut kyungsoo bosen sama lu setelah nikah nanti? Fak jong! Itu tergantung kyungsoo! Lu seharusnya berusaha buat bawa kyungsoo kejalan yang bener, dan kalo emang jalan lu salah dia bisa bantu elu buat kejalan yang bener! Dan gua juga yakin dia ga akan bosen kecuali dia ga cinta sama lu" akhirnya kawan, si bijak park telah kembali. Calon bapak yang baik.

Jongin natap si park berbinar-binar, kaya baru aja dapet rahmat dari tuhan yang maha kuasa.

"jong ini semua tetang kepercayaan, antara elu sama kyungsoo. Pernikahan itu bukan tentang si top yang harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas si bottom, tapi ini tentang kerjasama, kepercayaan, dan keseriusan lu untuk bisa hidup sama orang yang lu cintai"

Oh my god, ga yangka park ceye si pns ganteng tukang ngevlog tunangannya baekganjenhyun ini bisa menasehati sohibnya sampe segininya.

Oke, gimana yang di nasehatinnya? Si jongin hampir aja nangis –alah baper— setelah denger wewejangan dari sohibnya ini, semua yang dikata si monster ini bener. Dia merasa lahir kembali dan dapat berpikir jernih.

Kim Jongin saputra telah kembali.

"iya lu bener, tapi gua masih bingung nyari waktu yang tepat buat lamar pororo gua, lu ada saran?"

Chanyeol pikir-pikir sejenak sebelum ngerangkul pundak sohibnya sambil ketawa gaje.

"jong, gua saranin jangan terlalu mendadak. Apa lagi setelah elu di tegur kemaren sama dia, nanti kesannya elu kaya terpaksa ngelamar"

Jongin ngangguk-ngangguk, ngangguk-ngangguk aja geleng gelengnya kapan, apa sih-_-

"hmm, gua rasa biar bisa bermakna, gimana kalo lu lamar dia pas dimana lu ketemuan ama orang tuanya?" jongin sweatdrop. Hahahaha pas ketemu orang tua kyungsoo katanya, hahahah

"goblok-_- ekstream amat"

Chanyeol masang muka bête.

"ya elu cinta kaga sama kyungsoo?"

Jongin ngangguk yakin seratus persen "yaiyalah bego!"

"nah, makanya kumpulin semua keberanian lu! Gua dukung 2000 persen! Langsung bilang ke orang tuanya kalo elu mau lamar anaknya. Itu tanda lu serius sama dia, nilai tambah bro"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Dia emang belom pernah liat orang tua kyungsoo tapi setelah denger omongan si chanyeol dia jadi terbakar api semangat.

"oke siap hahaha gua kim jongin pamungkas—"

"saputra bego"

"eh iye saputra bakal bawa kyungsoo kepelaminan dan buat kim kesebelasan terhebat di dunia hahahahahahaha"

"aeh si bego-_-"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sama jongin sekarang lagi uring-uringan karna ini udah seminggu tepat kejadian mereka berantem gara-gara lamaran. Kyungsoo diemin jongin dan ga bales ataupun angkat telpon dari jongin. Ini sih sebenernya ide baekhyun, katanya biar si jongin mikir dulu apa salah dia dan apa yang harus dilakuin setelah kyungsoo _labrak_.

Kyungsoo natap ponselnya yang kini ngegeter-geter tanda telepon masuk, ada nama jongin sayang 3 di layar ponselnya dan sebenernya kyungsoo kebelet banget pengen denger suara kekasihnya yang seksi itu, tapi ia tahan karna ia ga pengen luluh lagi sama ketidak pekaan jongin.

Sampe akhirnya ponsel dia berhenti ngegeter dan jendela kostan dia kerasa ada yang ngetuk-ngetuk. Apaan sih kok jadi horror.

Karna kesel plus takut akhirnya kyungsoo cepet-cepet buka jendela dan pas diliat eh ada sang pangeran yang sekarang senyum sangat tampan –kata kyungsoo mah— dan lambai-lambain tangannya ngajak kyungsoo turun.

Ah udahlah, persetan dengan _buat jongin mikir dulu_. Kyungsoo _ga tahan_.FAK bahasa guaa.

Akhirnya si mungil turun ke lantai bawah kostannya, dia ijin dulu sama tante kost. Abis itu dia buru-buru keluar rumah dan—

'BRUK'

"jongiiiinnn~~"

"Kyungieee~~"

Halah alay -_-

Ya gitu deh mereka pelukan, ngusel-ngusel bentar abis itu jongin bawa kyungsoo naik sekuter buat makan malem.

Sampe di mamang nasgor, mereka duduk ketawa-ketawa sebentar dan berubah jadi serius setelah kyungsoo nyinggung soal nikahan temennya.

"eum, jongin. Tentang kejadian minggu kemaren"

Jongin yang sensitive denger hal itu langsung natap kyungsoo serius. _'kali ini gua kaga mau bikin kyungsoo kecewa'_

ARGG aku padamu mas kim!

"iya, aku ngerti kok. Maaf aku ga pernah peka sama semua kode kamu"

Tangan kyungsoo yang ada di genggaman jongin di elus-elus sampe rasanya geli-geli gimana gitu.

Kyungsoo yang di elus-elus cuma senyum-senyum gaje sambil merah-merah mukanya. Dia hampir aja lupa tujuan dia buat ngomong serius.

"iyah udah dimaafin kok, aku juga ga maksa kamu sih, aku cuma khawatir kalo kamu udah ga sayang lagi sama aku, kita udah 7 tahun pacaran dan itu bukan waktu yang sedikit, terus kita belom ada tanda-tanda buat serius juga, aku takut kamu bosen sama aku"

Bibir-pout kyungsoo bikin jongin jadi sekarat ia geleng-geleng cepet.

"engga! Aku ga akan bosen sama kamu, aku udah jatuh cinta berkali-kali sama kamu, gimana bisa aku bosen sama cinta pertama aku"

Aw aw aw AUTHOR BISA GILAAAA

"ehehe, iya aku percaya. Tapi kalo misal kamu udah siap eum, ketemu…"

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu mau ngomong tujuannya, ia ingat betul wewejangan Baekhyun. 'coba tanya dan ajak lagi kyung, siapa tau dia berubah pikiran'

"Iya! Aku siap! Aku bakal temuin orang tua kamu! Kapan kita bisa ke rumah kamu?"

Dan dengan keberanian dan tekat 2000 persen jongin itu cukup buat kyungsoo pengen nangis di tempat.

"jongin!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meluk si ganteng sampe meja di depannya hampir jatoh.

"mas-mas coba tolong selow mesra-mesraannya, ini nasgornya"

Ah! Si mas keris ganggu aja, orang lagi seneng-seneng.

.

.

.

"jong udah, lu udah ganteng parah tingkat dewa" Jongin cuma cengengesan denger si Chanyeol bilang kaya gitu.

Dia udah hampir 8812 kali bolak-balik cermin buat mastiin penampilan dia udah sopan rapih dan berwibawa, dia tau dari kyungsoo kalo mereka bakal dinner di restoran keluarga yang ga begitu mahal tapi cukup formal. Ia juga diberitahu kyungsoo kalau orang tuanya itu kerja pns juga tapi senior.

"mungkin orang tua aku bisa dibilang tegas, tapi tenang aja sayang mereka baik kok. Aku jamin" dan senyuman jongin luntur saat mendengar ucapan kyungsoo kemarin lewat telpon.

Kalau boleh jujur, jongin kok jadi takut.

Halah lagian sapa suruh ga dari dulu nemuin orang tuanya, kyungsoo aja udah kenal betul-betul sama orang tua jongin, masa ini udah 7 tahun pacaran si laki-laki belon ketemu calon mertuanya. Ya, ya gua tau mereka sama-sama laki-laki ya tapikan, oke terserah.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi liatin muka berbagai emosi jongin, menghampiri jongin dan tiba-tiba nendang pantat jongin.

"arg sial! Lu ngapain"

Jongin elus- elus pantat seksinya.

"lu yang ngapain, bego. Tadi senyum-senyum sekarang lesu-lesu. Kenapa lagi?"

Jongin benerin rambutnya dan dasinya yang miring.

"pas elu mau lamar si baekhyun, gimana perasaan lu?" Chanyeol ngakak, seneng banget dia hidupnya, ngakak mulu.

"gua? Ya sama kaya lu, khawatir, bingung, rasanya gua ga pengen pergi"

Jongin masih natap muka chanyeol serius, haduh jangan homo dong.

"tapi pas gua inget muka baekhyun yang cantik jelita, kaya berbi dari india, gua kaya dapet energi super entah dari mana" chanyeol nyengir liatin gigi pepsodennya. "lu taulah cinta itu sumber energi setiap manusia, tanpa cinta lu ga akan ada di dunia"

Jongin ngangguk dan senyum lebar. Dia mejemin matanya dan bayangin wajah kyungsoo yang lucu dan ngegemesin. Haduh gawat jongin ga tahan pengen cepet-cepet sah.

"udah dapet energi?wuaaahhh cakra lu kerasa di gua jong!"

"fak bacot lu ah!"

"hahahaha"

.

.

.

Dan sampailah jongin di depan restoran yang di janjiin kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ada di samping dia betewe, lagi ngelus-ngelus punggung jongin biar bebeb beruangnya tenang.

"jongin, kamu ga apa-apa? Apa mau nanti aja? Aku undur juga bisa kok"

Jongin geleng-geleng cepet sambil senyum tampan nenangin kyungsoo. Kyungsoo khawatir tingkat dewa, karna apa? Pas dia udah sibuk-sibuk dandan, di dandanin baekhyun sebenernya, tapi akhirnya dia apus juga maekupnya, dan ketemu jongin pas di kostan dia ngeliat muka jongin yang bener-bener pucet.

Oke, mungkin salah kyungsoo yang ngasih tau kalo orang tuanya rada galak. Sebenenrya cuma papanya kok. Kalo ibu kyungsoo jangan di tanya, super-super baik kaya anaknya.

"tapi kamu pucet banget"

Jongin cium pipi kyungsoo sekilas dan itu cukup buat kyungsoo mau meledak dan meleleh secara bersamaan.

"ehehe, aku ga apa-apa kyungie. Yuk, papa mama kamu udah nunggu"

Dan inilah, momen berharga yang tak akan pernah jongin lupakan.

Tbc

Hallo~ sebelumnya gua mau bilang maap di chap kemaren masih aja ada typo walaupun gua udah cek berkali-kali mungkin karena gua emang tipe orang yang kurang teliti, dan buat chapter ini juga maap kalo ada typo lagi hehe. Gua sebenernya cuma pengen bilang tankyou sooooo much buat yang udah review. makasih sangat sangat banyak. aku sayang kalian. dan gua sebenernya udah selesai bikin ff ini di laptop tapi setelah baca lagi gua merasa ada banyak sekali kekurangan, oleh karena itu gua minta maap lagi kalo ceritanya membosankan tehe, gua masih lemah di bagian bikin plot yang menarik, jadi gua sangat- sangat berterima kasih buat kalian yang masih mau review, baca, bahkan mampir ke ff gua ini. Oke, sekian deh cuap cuap gua. bay bay~


End file.
